


Lancetrousle

by Lord_Berkut



Series: Frontiertale [1]
Category: Digimon Frontier, Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: Kouichi has to have one last fight before he can leave Snow Terminal





	Lancetrousle

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on Wattpad. Pacifist Route

The wind was blowing hard on Kouchi as he kept moving. He had to make it to Water Terminal. Then all he could see in the snowstorm was a small figure.

"Human, I have some seriously complex feelings like joy in seeing someone that'll pay Ariel's tab. The admiration of someone who can solve my puzzles. The cool and smartness in you. THEY MUST BE THE SAME FEELINGS YOU HAVE! I can't even imagine how your feeling right now. But I don't imagine what having very many friends feels like. I pity you human..." Kouchi knew that voice.

"Anthony, I don't need pity." The raven haired boy replied.

"But still, I SHALL ATTEMPT TO BE YOUR FRIEND HUMAN! But I still have to capture you so Ken won't be mad at me. I must fulfill my dream of becoming a destined! Powerful! Popular! Amazing! That is Anthony, THE NEWEST MEMBER OF THE DESTINED!" The next thing Kouchi knew was that he was being thrown into a battle.

What do I do....? Kouchi asked himself before the flirt option flashed before him.

"You know, on a scale of 1 to 10, you're a 9 and I'm the 1 you need." Kouchi said before giving a seductive wink.

"F-Flirting!?" Anthony asked, pretty dumbfounded at what the raven haired boy said. "SO YOU'VE REVEALED YOUR ULTIMATE FEELINGS! I am a Warrior with pretty high standards you know."

"I can make Poptarts."

"Oh no. YOUR MEETING ALL OF MY STANDARDS! I guess this means we'll have to go out at some point? Let's do that later, after I capture you."

Dull lances were missing the boy like Anthony wasn't even aiming before Kouchi hit the spare button.

"So you won't fight. NOW LET'S SEE HOW YOU HANDLE MY FABLED BLUE ATTACK!" The older boy remembered what the girl said to him.

Hey, so ya know, if his lances are blue, don't move.

Before he knew it, the blue lances were gone and that his soul was blue.

"Your blue now! That's my attack!"

"You could've poured a bucket of blue paint on me and gotten the same effect." The raven haired boy replied.

"I'll keep that in mind the next time a human comes by." A tiny lance like Kouchi had been avoiding without him even trying came rushing at him. Without thinking, he jumped out of the way.

"So that's what Blue mode is..." Kouchi told himself as more lances came at him before jumping over them. The pattern kept going of jumping and sparing until there was a Lance that was twice as big for the raven haired boy.

"How am I going to get over this?" He asked himself before an idea popped into his head. He took a couple steps back before running towards and jumping over the Lance. When he landed, he started to pant before stepping over one last Lance.

"Dear Naga.. I can't even stop a human like you..." Anthony muttered to himself. "Ken's gonna be really angry at me. He's really scary when he's angry... He'll prevent me from becoming a destined..."

"It's gonna be ok. Your better than that!" Kouchi said as he overheard the mutters.

"I am?"

"Friends tell friends that, and I consider you a friend." The younger boy's eyes lit up like the Christmas lights Ariel wouldn't take down.

"You do!?"

"Absolutely. Now let's go get some food and maybe get out of this storm."

"Ok! I'll go tell Ariel!" The younger boy ran off, leaving Kouchi with the demon child digimon that tagged along with him.

"You idiot! We should've killed him not made him our pega pony princess friend!"

"Fuck off Lucemon." Kouchi replied.


End file.
